


Say Amen

by Daniel_RED_Scout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 'Demon' is capitalised throughout because it's a species? I don't know, Basically a lot of Demons, Demon AU kinda, Medic's a Demon now, Multi, Soul Selling, Yes the Title is based off a Panic! At the Disco song :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_RED_Scout/pseuds/Daniel_RED_Scout
Summary: Medic always thought of himself as a God but now, he was doing a much better job of being a Demon.After picking up a fascinating job from Satan the Medic earns himself some rather unholy powers, an inhuman form to parade around in and a taste for souls.





	1. Chapter 1

Fire crackled outside the windows of long burgundy corridors, the light of the flames danced along the walls and ceilings while the metronomic sound of hooves colliding with the marble floors filled the echoing chambers of what could only be described as the Hall of Hell.  
Walking on his new cloven hooves with his hands positioned firmly behind his back, wings folded neatly and tail swaying from left to right as he transferred his weight with each step was the RED Medic, donning a stunningly terrifying pair of long, brown horns that jutted out of his skull and curved upwards.  
His glasses were cracked and placed on the bridge of his nose, his glowing yellow eyes peering through them as he continued walking in a straight line down the hall.  
A deal with the Devil himself had caused this eerie transformation to occur, the German was getting used to all of his new appendages, in fact the idea of using flight on the battlefield was extremely appealing to him! With his new wings, tail, horns even his hooves he'd be much better equipped on the battlefield to defend himself.  
His job as a Medic was somewhat on hold at the moment however, currently he was instead playing the Devil's advocate, now in charge of reaping souls on behalf of the large Demon to return a favour he owed him.  
Stopping suddenly at a particularly large black door Medic knocked with a clawed hand, following that a deep, booming voice from within called 'Come in.'  
Medic did not hesitate.

"Ah! My old friend Satan! You're looking quite cheerful today!" Medic chirped as he entered the office and parked himself on the seat in front of the Demon's desk.  
"Mr. Ludwig, how pleasant to see you again. I trust you've been busy?"  
"Very, reaping zhe souls of zhe damned is very revarding vork!" Medic chuckled while adjusting his posture so his tail and wings lay better against the chair, last time he had sat in this particular seat he was still completely human and bargaining for his life.  
Now he'd decided to try out a job opening for the Devil and found the job had very pleasant perks, he still did his other job as a Medic of course, but now when he killed an enemy team member or assisted in the murder of a BLU he gained a sweet, delicious soul for his hard work.

"2000 Souls is impressive to say you've only been working here for three months Mr. Ludwig. You've already out-performed the last Demon that sat in that chair." Satan grinned, sorting out an odd file that cluttered his desk.  
"In fact I'd say you deserve a Promotion. A reward of sorts." The large Demon stood and walked over to a shelf, pulling out a basket and retrieving a file.  
"Oooh~! I like zhe sound of zhat!"  
"Who doesn't?" The Devil smiled at the mad Doctor and Medic grinned wickedly in return, his smile showed off his incredibly sharp teeth he'd gained from his transformation into a denizen of Hell, he loved having sharp teeth and fangs to glide his tongue over, they were fantastic for tearing flesh straight off the bone, never again would Medic spend ages trying to clear one of the Engineer's specialty Texas BBQ Ribs of its succulent meat.

"Here, this file should pique your interest."  
Satan sat back in his seat while the Medic opened the file and read. Interesting. A new proposal.  
Medic would now be able to keep his Demon form while walking with Mortals, as well as being able to transform those who were soulless into Demons like himself if he so wished. Already mental images of what the Sniper and Heavy would look like as Soul-sucking Demons flooded the Medic's twisted mind.

"Zhis sounds vunderbar!"  
"Keep reading."  
Medic read the last line of text and couldn't stop grinning with that twisted, dark smile that seemed to frame his face so perfectly.  
He looked up at the large Demon and gave him a nod.  
"You have yourself a deal my friend."  
"Not so fast, there is, of course, a catch."  
Medic lowered the file onto the desk and folded his Satyr legs as he sat back, raising an eyebrow at the Devil.  
"Go on?"  
"We need... something else from you. With the powers you will be granted you will need to create lesser Demons to carry some of your endless workload.  
I advise you to choose them very carefully."  
Medic chuckled, "Vell, be bozh know Pyro came from here, so they technically already vork for you!"  
"Not me. You. He works for you."  
Medic's smile fell and he looked at Satan with almost disbelief.  
"Me?"  
"Yes. This promotion changes your status, you no longer work FOR me, you work WITH me. You'll be treated as a Demi-Demon, feared and respected. You'll even have your own office right next to mine. What do you say old friend? Don't keep the Devil waiting~."  
Without any hesitation at all Medic grabbed and shook the Devil's hand frantically, grinning ear to ear at the mere thought of being a Demi-Demon, essentially a God. A sick, twisted God of the Underworld.

Gleefully Medic ascended from the fires of Hell through a large crack that tore open the ground for him to fly through, expertly he glided down and landed on the sand of the Badlands.  
The chasm closed once he'd exited and he began working on hiding his Demon extensions.  
The horns shrank back into his skull and the spines down his back retracted themselves. His tail was neatly tucked into his trouser leg and the wings on his back turned to black dust and fell off ready to burst through his shoulder blades again the next time he needed them.  
And his legs themselves cracked back into the regular plantigrade he was used to.

Returning to his base just in time for dinner Medic smiled when greeted by his teammates, waving and exchanging idle chatter while dining on the meal presented for the night which happened to be some sort of pie Demoman had made that was really nothing like a pie at all. It had gravy? Minced beef and mashed potatoes of all things on top. Still it tasted wonderful and that was what mattered.

Medic couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the Sniper's form wondering what the bushman would look like as a Demon. Now he was sat across from him Medic could visualise his form much better. He fantasised the Sniper to have smaller, perhaps slightly feathered wings with curved rams horns and a longer, thicker tail akin to a Kangaroo.  
He'd look positively petrifying and Medic so wanted to just morph the man here and now. But that would expose him, as well as ruin the wonderful meal.  
However in his fantasising Medic hadn't noticed Sniper glancing up from his food and noticing him staring directly at him with piercing blue eyes.  
Sniper swallowed hard and tried to avoid Medic's gaze for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed a concerning change in the Medic's physique and behaviour lately. The doctor was somehow MORE insane and much less compassionate. Or rather he'd lost the little compassion he had.  
As well as this the Doctor had thinned out, his stomach was flatter and his ribs protruded more, as well as his eyes being rather sunken in. To top it off his hair was unkept.  
And the way the German had stared at him with those piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore into Sniper's very soul. It was very unsettling and the Aussie would likely have issues sleeping for the next few nights.  
Speaking of, it was currently 3 am and Sniper had not even closed his eyes once, he was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling in his camper van before letting out a sigh.  
Something was wrong with Medic. He couldn't pinpoint what but he knew the German was hiding something.  
He also knew that if Medic WAS sick someone else would have to care for him anyway, it was now a Mann.co rule after an incident had occurred where under the influence of a nasty cold, Medic had cut his own chest open and had begun operating on himself much to the horror of Miss Pauling who had discovered him.  
Huffing Sniper descended from his bunk and made a coffee, he wouldn't be defeated yet he would find out what was going on with the doctor.  
Perhaps it was just the German's intrigue getting the best of him after all Medic always wanted to experiment on the morbid and macabre, perhaps he was looking for a new toy to play with.  
Or maybe Medic had some sort of fascination with Sniper be it romantic or platonic. Either way Sniper hoped it was nothing because he knew for certain that if it WAS a romantic fascination the Heavy would tear him in half and pull out his intestines like he'd already done with the BLU Spy after yet another incident on the battlefield. There were a lot of incidents with this team Sniper realised.  
Shaking his head to clear the grim image from his imagination Sniper poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the small table in his van, gazing out of the window and resuming his wondering.

Meanwhile Medic was busy in his lab, he'd extracted a hefty sum of 36 souls in one day, and was busy encasing them so they wouldn't escape and either get lost or wander back to their owners.  
Amazingly human souls were very interesting, to best describe them they were like large blue or red fireflies that danced around and left a trail behind them, they sparkled as they flew and looked spectacular in flight but needed to be trapped so as not to fly free. Unbelievably the best way to trap them was in jars. Jars that the Medic had procured from Sniper himself after a rather awkward exchange asking for them.  
Humming a song to himself Medic encased every soul in colour order and hid them away until it was time to turn them in to Satan to claim a reward for his work.  
What the Devil had told him resonated however, he would benefit from having acquaintances to assist him in quite the exhausting task of reaping souls.  
With someone like Scout or Engineer it would double if not triple the amount of souls collected in one day.  
Medic placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment, tapping his foot as he exchanged external monologue.  
"Zhe Engineer vould make a fantastic assistant... vith zhose sentries ve could collect more zhan enough souls in just one round..." Medic then remembered the last line of the contract.  
'Due to a lack of space in Hell only three Mortals can be transformed into Demons.'  
Hmm.  
This would be a tough choice.  
Of the eight men on his team to pick Heavy was a given, along with possibly Solider-  
No. Solider was a God loving American nut-case, there was no way he'd ever agree to be a Demon, in fact Medic wasn't even sure Jane would know what a Demon is.  
He already had Pyro of course and no transformation was needed, the twisted fire starter was already a Demon, he didn't even hide his form most of the time the suit did it for him.  
Medic considered Sniper again for the third time now, the Australian was likely hoping to get into Heaven to see his beloved parents again when his life ended, so agreeing to be a Demon would never be something he'd do. That's when Medic had a wicked idea.

"I can use Sniper's grief against him... promise him zhat if he helps me I will in return let him be vith his parents! But zhen of course he vill hate me for all eternity..."  
Medic shrugged.  
"Oh vell, you vin some you lose a few hundred, it'll be fine."  
Placing the last jar in this cupboard Medic sat at his desk to get some Mann.co mandatory files organised and write up a couple of reports on current states of all his teammates health.  
That was when a small knock came at the door causing the doctor to look up from his work, Scout popped his head in and waved nervously.  
"Hey... doc um... I'm having a bit of a personal emergency..."  
Medic gestured the chair in front of him and Scout moved to sit down, he rocked a little from side to side.  
"So. Vhat seems to be zhe problem?"

This couldn't go on. It was 5 am and Sniper hasn't slept a wink, to make things worse he'd run out of coffee and was running on empty now.  
He shook his head trying to stay awake but to little success, he began swaying and feeling his eyes grow heavy.  
He even almost face-planted the table due to his body beginning to shut down from exhaustion.  
He fought it for around half an hour until his willpower gave out and he wound up falling asleep on his dining table.  
He looked rather unsightly and grosser still was the fact he drooled a little in his sleep, snoring away blissfully unaware he was being closely monitored by a pair of piercing yellow eyes.


End file.
